A Flower She Likes
by Selestyna Arpa364
Summary: KurikoxKitora. Its time for Hanami again and Kitora has an idea to help Kuriko get over her fear of flowers. Will it work? T for sensuality, but nothing bad.


**A/N: This is just a short cheesy/cute story I thought of. Enjoy! I don't own Otomen.**

Again the sakura blossoms began to bloom and it was time for Hanami. Asuka, Ryo, Juta, and (surprisingly) Kitora were all having lunch one day in mid-April discussing the blandest, most over-used subject ever: the weather.

"It's perfect weather to view the cherry blossoms. Asuka, Ryo, you should both go this Sunday!" Juta stated over-enthusiastically. _Good material_ he thought. "It would be perfect for my plot!"

"Your what?" Asuka said.

"I MEAN my pot-ted plant! I'm growing a cherry tree and I heard the weather this weekend will be ideal. Don't you think Kitora?" _Ugh that was a close one._

"Indeed, this Sunday the sakura blossoms will be in full bloom and it will be an ideal time for viewing."

Ryo smiled. "Sounds good! Juta, wanna come?"

"Wha-? But I…"

"Kitora! You should come too, you're an expert on Hanami right?"

"But this should be a date with just you two!"

"No, you should come Juta! It will be fun," said Asuka.

"Not you too," Juta cried. _I'll never make deadline…_

Kitora didn't say much for the rest of lunch except to agree to meet at 11 in the park. After Ryo and Asuka left he asked Juta to stay behind.

"What's up," asked Juta.

"If you don't mind, will you please ask Kuriko to come to Hanami with us?"

"Uh, sure…I guess."

Kitora smiled softly. "Thank you."

Sunday came surprisingly fast and the group met up in the front of the park. Kitora, Asuka, and Ryo showed up on time, but Juta was late.

"Sorry I'm late! Kuriko took forever to-OUCH! What was that for?" Kuriko had stepped on his foot. She glared at him.

"Don't blame this on me! You're the one that lectured me on boys for half an hou-"

"OKAY! Well, shall we find a spot," Juta asked hurriedly. He grabbed the blanket and bento Asuka was carrying and took off running to find "THE MOST PERFECT SPOT EVER". Ryo exchanged a look with Asuka shrugged, and followed Juta. Asuka walked beside her, wondering if it would be okay to hold her hand in this sort of situation. This left Kitora and Kuriko together.

Alone.

Kuriko blushed at this thought. For some reason she couldn't fathom, she liked this flower-loving giant, despite his quirks. (As well as hers, but she wouldn't admit THAT.) Kitora turned to her. "Shall we?"

"Uh, sure." They silently walked over to where the others were setting up the blanket beneath a large tree next to the pond. Kitora picked this spot on Friday, saying it was 'secluded enough to enjoy the view in relative silence and in the center of the park so one could see the maximum cherry blossoms'.

Kuriko sat down next to Kitora. They watched the blossoms for a bit while they ate an early lunch (packed by Asuka, of course). When they were all finished eating, Juta offered to get some drinks (aka spy on his best friend and his girlfriend for manga material) and left quickly.

Ryo looked at Asuka. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know. He's been acting weird since Friday."

"Yeah…I hope he gets better. Would you like to feed the ducks with me, Asuka?"

Said otomen lightly blushed. "Sure." He stood.

"Kuriko, Kitora, want to come?" Kuriko looked at the couple, quickly deducing the situation.

"No thanks, I'll stay here and watch our stuff ok?"

"You shouldn't stay here by yourself," Asuka stated. "Juta would kill me if anything happened, do you want me to-"

"I'll stay with her." Kuriko blushed again. _Twice in one day? That's a record._

"You sure Kitora," Asuka asked. Kitora smiled and nodded. That was all the encouragement Asuka needed. He and Ryo left for the other side of the pond with a small bag of bread. Kuriko turned to Kitora. "You can go with them if you like. I don't mind."

"No, I'll stay here with you."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to." He smiled at her. "Just a minute." He turned his back and pulled something out from the inside of his coat. He turned back to the stunned girl holding a white rose. "I'm glad you could come today." He offered her the rose.

Immediately Kuriko put her guard up. She turned away, silently willing the offending plant to disappear. "You know I don't like flowers. You should have saved your money for something practical."

"This is practical. You told me you wondered if one day you would like flowers. Today may be that day."

She blushed. Well it _was_ sweet that he brought her something. All the other boys at school were offended if she asked them to bring anything more than themselves. "O-okay…I guess I can give it a try." She braced herself for whatever the giant high schooler was planning.

Kitora scooted close to her, then plucked a single petal from the rose. "It's always a shame to damage a rose, but I think it will be easier this way." She nodded and relaxed a bit. _Small steps are good._

He held up the single white petal. "To get you used to flowers, we will allow all your senses to gradually accept them. First is sight." She straightened her back, giving Kitora all her attention. He smiled. "First relax, I promise this won't hurt." Her shoulders slumped. "Good. Now look at the petal and get used to its presence. Notice its shape and color. Take it all in slowly."

Kuriko blinked. This sounded like therapy or something, but all the same, she stared at the petal. "…This isn't so bad."

"Do you feel nervous or scared?"

"…Not really."

"Good. Now see if you can find the small veins on the petal." She squinted, and moved forward an inch. Then she smiled. "I see them."

"Does it bother you?"

"No," Kuriko said, surpised.

"Good. We're going to move on to smell. For this, I will have to hold it close to your face. Is that okay?" She hesitated a second, then nodded. He moved closer to her and held the petal near her nose. "Can you smell it?"

Kuriko nodded. "It smells…sorta nice."

Kitora took a chance. "…It helps if you close your eyes." She didn't hesitate at all and shut her eyes tightly. Kitora moved the flower closer to her and watched her face. Kuriko let the smell wash over her, finding that the flower's aroma was strong, but not unpleasant. Kitora smiled. This just might work. He reached for her hands which were resting on her knees. He gently put the petal in her hand.

"Last is touch." Kuriko's eyes opened in surprise. She looked at her hand and felt the flower between her fingers. "…Are you scared?" She smiled brightly at him. "Not really…but it feels so weird…I haven't touched a flower since that accident."

He smiled. She handed the petal back to him. "Thank you…um…"

"Kitora is fine." She smiled slightly. "Thanks then." For a while they both remained silent, each dwelling on their own thoughts. Kitora turned to Kuriko and was surprised to find her looking frustrated. "What's wrong Kuriko?"

She snapped out of her reverie. "Oh nothing. I was just thinking."

"Ah. May I ask what you were thinking about?"

"Actually, I was thinking about flowers. I was wondering how else I could get used to them. I think it's their smell… it's harder to get used to than I expected…"

Kitora smiled. "Yes, I suppose it is hard to like something you've always hated." He paused. "If you like, I can show you a flower close to my heart. It's a special rose that is very pretty but it doesn't have a scent."

"Really? Does that thing actually exist?"

Kitora blushed lightly. "Yes, it does…its only a suggestion."

"I think it's a good idea…maybe I'll get used to flowers faster. May I see it please?" Kitora nodded once. He put down the rose he was holding and unbuttoned the top three buttons on his shirt. Kuriko blushed…a lot.

Kuriko quickly averted her eyes. "Um…Kitora…I thought you said this rose was…"

"…Close to my heart. Look." Kitora lifted her chin with his right hand and with his left, he pulled his shirt over revealing his chest. Right over his heart was a tattoo of a rose, carefully shaded black and white and in careful detail. Kuriko blinked. _Well that was unexpected._

"Do you mind this kind of flower?"

"Huh? Um, well no, I guess not. Y-you're right, it's um…nice to look at and it doesn't smell. Wait! I didn't mean it that way…!" Kitora laughed. He took one of her hands in his large ones. "If you like, you can touch this rose." Kuriko was embarrassed, but her curiosity got the better of her. She moved her hand toward the rose. (She refused to think of it as his chest.)

"You don't mind do you," she asked. In response he placed her hand on his chest over his heart. The rose was roughly the size of her palm.

"What do you think?" It was a very open question.

Kuriko decided to talk to her knees. "…I-I like this flower…it's very nice." She allowed herself a small smile. She felt a hand lift her chin and found herself looking at Kitora. He smiled slightly and moved his face closer to hers.

"I'm glad you like it." He closed the gap between them and kissed Kuriko gently. To say she was shocked was an understatement, but she responded gently, happy that the boy she liked shared her feelings.

Less than twenty yards away, three people watched the entire scene with very mixed opinions.

"Why? Why must this happen," Juta wailed, feeling more like a parent then ever.

"Well, she had to find a boyfriend sometime. At least it's someone we know," Asuka said practically. Though he was comforting Juta on the outside, he was secretly impressed how his fellow otomen managed to help Kuriko with her fear, talk to her, and kiss her in one date. _Man he's smooth._

"Ryo, you think that this is wrong, right? I mean, that's my sister he's kissing!"

"I actually think they look cute together," Ryo stated matter-of-factly. Juta dissolved into tears.

Later at home, Kuriko turned on her laptop and then flopped on her bed thinking of her day at the park with Kitora. She blushed as she remembered her first kiss. She blushed even deeper remembering how just before she left with Juta, he handed her the white rose.

"_Thank you for today, Kitora." She hesitated, but accepted his flower._

_He smiled. "You're welcome, but I have one more thing for you." He pulled out another flower, this one a pretty red._

"_Another…?" She accepted this flower too._

"_It's called a red camellia. Do you remember how I told you that I express myself through flowers?" She nodded and he moved his lips close to her ear. "Flowers have a language of their own." He kissed her cheek and left her and Juta stunned._

Now she was curious what he meant by 'a language of their own' and was determined to find out the meaning behind the two flowers he gave her. It didn't take long for Kuriko to find out the flowers' hidden meaning.

"White rose…" she read. She smiled slightly when she read its meaning. "…charm, reverence, you're heavenly." Next she looked up red camellias. This reading made her blush. "You're a flame in my heart."

She smiled as he looked at the flower on her desk.

She liked that flower.

And he liked her back.


End file.
